Sick MC
by Jamie042304
Summary: MC gets sick, and since Seven is the only one who knows the location to Rika's apartment, he goes over to help her feel better. What will happen next?/I'm sorry if this is crappy. This is just a short (hopefully) cute piece that I came up with a few days ago. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_MC_ _has entered the chatroom_

 **Zen: MC!**

 **Zen: How was your day? Have you eaten yet?**

 **MC** **: No, not yet...**

 _707 has entered the chat_ _room._

 **Zen: How come?**

 **MC** **: I haven't been feeling too well... My stomach hurts and I feel like I'll throw up everything I eat...**

 **Zen: Oh no!**

 **Zen: Seven, give me the adress so I can go there and take care of her!!**

 **707: You know I can't do that**

 **707: I'm sorry to hear that,** **MC**

 **707: How about I go there and take care of you? :)**

 **MC** **: No, it's fine. You have work to do and I don't want to get in your way.**

 **Zen: Seven, let _me_ go!**

 **Zen: I'll be able to nurse her back to health!**

 **707: No, Zen. The apartment's location still must remain a secret.**

 **707: I'm coming over soon.**

 **MC** **: You really don't have to.**

 **707: Don't move until I get there. :)**

 _707 has left the chat_ _room._

 **Zen: Man, that guy**

 **Zen: I still don't understand why he can't tell us anything**

 **MC** **: I'm sure he has his reasons.**

 **Zen: Yeah...**

 **Zen: Well, anyway, I have to go**

 **Zen: If he tries anything, you call me, okay?**

 **MC** **: lolol yeah, okay. Bye, Zen.**

 _Zen has left the chat_ _room._

MC put her phone back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She was in a tank top and shorts, and whenever she put the blankets on, it felt as if she was on the sun, but whenever she took them off, it felt like she was dunked in ice water. There was no winning for her that day. She constantly felt nauseous, and couldn't help but curl into a ball as tight as she could to ease the pain in her stomach.

"MC?" Seven's voice came from the living room.

"I'm in here..." She said, weakly.

He opened the door, "Hey. How are you feeling?" He said, sweetly.

"Like shit."

He lightly laughed, "I bet. So you haven't eaten anything at all today?"

"No..."

He noticed that all the color was drained from her face. "I'll make you some soup."

"No, please. I'll just throw it all up. I can feel it."

He sighed, "Now, this is why I came here. I am making you soup."

She groaned and turned her back to the door.

Seven walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove. He then took a can of soup from one of the cupboards and placed it in a pot he took from one of the lower cabinets. He stood there until it was done, and poured it into a bowl to bring to MC.

He put it on the nightstand next to the bed and sat down at the edge. "Come on, sit up."

"It's too cold." She complained.

"Then put a blanket on."

"Then it gets too hot!"

He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Seven. This is why I didn't want you to come over."

"It's fine."

He grabbed her side and sat her up.

She was shivering and hugging her chest.

He dipped the spoon into the bowl and held it to her mouth, "Eat."

She hesitated for a second, but then opened her mouth. She could feel the warmth travel through her body. "Thank you. This is good."

"Eh, it's nothing."

He forced her to eat until the bowl was empty.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He said as he carried the bowl and spoon to the kitchen and placed them in the sink.

"That's easy for _you_ to say. You aren't freezing and nauseous." She told him.

He laughed, "Are you always this salty, or just when you're sick?"

She slightly chuckled. The soup made her feel slightly warmer, but only for a short time. Not soon after, she started shivering again.

"Here." Seven said as he took off his jacket.

"No. I don't want to make you sick. Plus, I'd get hot after a few seconds."

"I don't care about getting sick. Just take the jacket." He put it over her shoulders and she pulled her arms through the sleeves and zipped it up.

"But what happens when _you_ get sick? Who will take care of you?"

He chuckled awkwardly, "Don't worry about that. Just worry about getting better."

"Ugh, my head is _pounding_." She gripped her hair.

"I actually have some medicine for that." He reached into the backpack that he brought.

"I didn't even realize you brought that." She told him.

He pulled out a few pills, "Here, hold these for a minute while I get a cup of water." He zoomed back to the kitchen and into the bedroom again.

She swallowed the pills and water and felt the coldness of the water shoot through her body. She shivered and hugged herself.

"Thanks."

"You should get some rest. It'll help you feel better quicker." He told her.

"I've been sleeping all day. I should probably take a shower though. I feel crappy." She weakly tried to stand up.

Seven grabbed her arms and helped to pull her up and walk her to the bathroom.

"Thank you for coming, Seven." She weakly smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled back. "Now go take a shower. You smell." He teased.

She chuckled and closed the bathroom door.

Seven walked back over to the bed and saw the imprint of her body in the mattress. It was a small ball.

"It sucks to see her this way..." He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

_707 has entered the chatroom._

 **Zen: Seven! How's MC feeling?**

 **707: She's pretty sick, but I think she's slowly getting better.**

 **707: She just went to go take a shower.**

 **Zen: Now, Seven, you're like family to me,**

 **Zen: but if you lay a FINGER on her, I will kill you!**

 **707: What the hell, Zen?!**

 **707: I would NEVER do that to her!**

 _Jaehee has entered the chatroom._

 **Jaehee: Hello, Zen.**

 **Jaehee: Luciel, how is MC** **doing?**

 **707: A little better.**

 **707: I got her to eat some soup and she's in the shower now.**

 **Jaehee: Well, that's good. Tell her to get some rest, too.**

 **707: I will.**

 **Zen: Seven, I meant what I said!**

 **Zen: Don't you DARE try to take advantage of her!**

 **707: I already told you I wouldn't!**

 **707: Plus,**

 **707: she's sick so it wouldn't be that enjoyable anyway. ;P**

 **Zen: WHAT**

 _707 has left the chatroom._

He sat on the bed and took out his laptop. Just because he wasn't at home didn't mean that he could stop working. He layed on his stomach and started typing.

A few minutes later, he saw MC stepping through the bathroom door with wet hair and his jacket.

He swallowed. "A-are you feeling any better?"

"Kind of..." She shuffled over to the bed and let her body drop. "I want to die. Being sick sucks."

He stroked her head, "I know, just hang in there. I'll have you better by tomorrow."

She turned her head to face him and smiled. She then got under the covers and curled into a ball. Her eyelids felt heavy and she couldn't keep them open anymore. Not even a minute later, she fell asleep.

"She's completely passed out." He looked at her closely and got distracted for a moment. "Come on, Luciel. Pull yourself together." He snapped his head back to the screen.

He found that he couldn't concentrate and was typing in numerous numbers wrong. He groaned and shut the laptop. "Dammit." He turned to look at MC. "You look so peaceful." He studied her face even more. "And skinny... you shouldn't be that skinny. I really need to get you to eat something more than soup."

He looked through his bag to see if he brought any food, but all he found was Honey Buddha Chips and PHD Pepper.

"Crap. I can't let her eat this stuff. Especially when she's sick. I'll just go to the store." He started to stand up but stopped himself. "But what if someone tries to hurt her... I would never be able to forgive myself if that happened. I probably shouldn't go." He sat back down.

He put his laptop back in his bag, and lied down to face her. "I know I probably shouldn't be doing this, but..." He inched closer to her.

MC weakly reached towards him without opening her eyes.

He looked down at her hand and placed his over it and squeezed.

She smiled and quietly moaned.

"Damn, you're cute." He said to himself. "I just realized, this is the first time we've met." He chuckled. "I always wondered how you were in person, and you're not at all how I thought you would be. Not in a bad way, I don't mean it that way at all." He sighed. "Just watching you sleep is making me tired." He slowly closed his eyes.

"Seven." MC said, quietly.

His eyes shot open, "Oh. Did I wake you?"

"No. I'm just cold still. Do you have an extra blanket or something?"

"No, I don't. Sorry."

"Dammit..." She looked at their hands and didn't move them. "This might be awkward but..." She sighed, "Oh, how do I say this?"

He only looked at her with curiosity.

"I don't know any other way to word this, and I'm sorry that it sounds weird, but would you... hold me?" She cringed at the last two words that came out of her mouth.

His eyes became wider. "W-what? Uh..."

"No, you're right. That was stupid and selfish of me. I'm sorry." She pulled her hand away and turned her back to him.

He moved closer so that his stomach was touching her back and his hand was on her stomach.

"You mean-you mean like this?" He asked.

"Mhm." She nodded and leaned into his body more. "Thanks, Seven." She said sleepily.

"N-no problem." He swallowed. She was so skinny that he could barely get a good grip on her. That wasn't good.

"Hey, when's the last time you ate something?" He asked her.

"Maybe yesterday. I wasn't feeling good then, either."

"Why didn't you tell us? I would've come sooner."

"It wasn't as bad and I didn't want you to worry. You're already so busy with the hacker."

"After you wake up, I'm making you eat some more."

"Seven-" She started.

"Don't 'Seven' me. You're eating, you got it?"

"Okay." He couldn't see it, but she was smiling.

A few minutes later, they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Around two hours later, Seven's phone started ringing. He picked it up to see that it was Yoosung.

"Hey, Yoosung." He said, sleepily.

"How is she? You haven't been in the chat in a while. We were all getting kind of worried."

"Oh, don't. She's just sleeping and I was doing some work." He didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Okay. Tell us if she gets worse, okay?"

"I will. I'll tell her you called, too."

"Thank you, Seven. I don't know what I'd do if she had to go to the emergency room or something."

"Yeah, me neither. Anyway, I should make her something to eat. Goodbye."

"Bye."

He hung up.

"Who was that?" MC asked.

"Oh, you're awake. That was Yoosung checking up on you. Everyone's worried."

"Aw. How sweet."

He could tell she was still tired. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I'm making you a sandwhich."

"That sounds really good right now." She turned to face him with a smile, which caused his hand to move to her hip.

"Good. I'll make it right now." He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

She giggled, "Your bedhead is adorable."

He laughed. "Thanks. So is yours."

He heard a small moan come from the room. He walked back with a sandwhich on a plate.

"Thank you." She slowly sat up and leaned against the headrest. "What about you? What will you be eating while you're here?"

He quickly shrugged, "Don't worry about me. I already ate today."

"I won't eat unless you eat." She nudged the sandwhich away from her and crossed her arms.

He sighed and pulled out Honey Buddha Chips and PHD Pepper from his bag.

"Something _real_. Not junk food."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're impossible."

She ripped the sandwhich in half and held it out for him to take. "Here."

"No, you need to eat that."

"I'll eat this half. I just want you to take better care of yourself."

He hesitated.

"Think of it this way, if you die or something because you didn't properly take care of yourself, then who would take care of me?"

He smiled and lightly shook his head, "You drive a hard bargain." He said as he took the other half of the sandwhich.

She smiled and ate her half.

In the middle of eating, MC clutched her mouth and ran into the bathroom with the door shut behind her.

Seven knocked on the door, "MC? Are you okay?"

She didn't answer and he wasn't sure if he should've opened the door or not.

"MC, I-I'm coming in. Okay?" He slowly opened the door to see her hunched over the toilet. "Oh, poor MC..."

She wiped her mouth, "Get out, Seven. This is disgusting. I don't want you to see me like this."

He crouched down behind her, "I don't care." He held her hair behind her.

She lightly chuckled, "Thanks. But now that you're here, I'm gonna have to keep it down."

"If you want, I could put on my headphones and look away while I hold your hair."

She nodded.

He blasted music over his headphones and looked away from her as he held her hair. He eventually had to switch arms after the other became sore, but she finally stopped.

She wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet.

He took off his headphones and looked at her. "All done?"

"Yeah..." She was still embarrassed.

He let go of her hair and she stood at the sink to brush her teeth.

"You weren't joking when you said you felt as if you were going to throw it all up."

"Don't remind me." She said with a toothbrush in her mouth. She rinsed her mouth out and turned to face him. "Do you mind if we just sit on the couch and watch movies?"

"Not at all." He looked down at his jacket. "Huh. You kept it clean."

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Uh, let's go, please."

They left the bathroom and went to the living room.

They sat on the couch and scrolled through the television to find something to watch. They finally decided on The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"I freaking love this movie." MC said.

Seven got up, went to the kitchen, and came back with some saltines. "These shouldn't upset your stomach." He held the box out to her.

"Thank you, Seven." She said as she took a cracker.

MC leaned her head on his shoulder as she slowly ate it, and felt him stiffen a little. She decided to ignore it.

In the middle of the movie, Yoosung called them again.

Seven put him on speakerphone, "Hey, Yoosung."

"Hi, Seven. Sorry to call you again but I wanted to ask how she's doing."

"I'm fine thanks to Seven. Thanks for checking up on me, Yoosung." MC told him.

"MC!" Yoosung exclaimed. "You don't sound so good..."

"I'm slowly recovering, but I'll get there. I didn't worry everyone too much, did I?"

"Not a whole lot, but yeah. Me and Zen most of all."

"Oh. That's sweet, but please don't. Like I said, I'm fine."

"Except for the 'throwing up your food' part." Seven said.

"Seven!" MC exclaimed.

"What? Are you okay?" Yoosung asked, frantic.

"Yes, I'm fine. My stomach is just fighting me. Please don't worry."

Yoosung sighed. "I'll try. Call me when you get better, okay?"

"Okay, I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Seven hung up the phone.

"He was really worried..." MC said. "I hate hearing him like that."

"Hey, it's not your fault. You're sick. You can't help it." He stroked the top of her head.

She looked up at him with sad and worried eyes, "The thing is... Seven, I... I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" His eyes grew wide. "Are you sure? Who's the father? Don't tell me it's one of the RFA members."

"It's... Jaehee."

"What?" He tilted his head.

She laughed loudly and then tightly shut her eyes. "Ow. I'm kidding, Seven. But I got you good." She smiled.

He exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "You scared me there."

"Well, why would you be scared? I'm old enough to have a baby if I wanted to."

"Well, just 'cause..." How was he going to dig himself out of that? "A baby's a big responsibility. Especially with what's going on with the hacker."

"That's true. But don't worry, I'm not seeing anyone and none of the RFA members are my type."

"Really? You seem to get along with Yoosung very well."

"Yeah. He's really nice and sweet, but he's more like a little brother than a boyfriend. I'd rather date someone who can take charge and care for me at that same time." She thought on what she said. "When I said 'take charge' I didn't mean sexually or anything." She tried to awkwardly clarify. "Well... actually, nevermind. Let's just watch the movie." Her entire face was red and she put all of her weight into Seven.

He chuckled. "That's interesting to find out. So you mean someone like Jumin?"

"Jumin's into that?"

"I thought you said it wasn't sexual." He teased.

She sat up and started towards the room. "I should just sleep."

"Wait, come back. I didn't mean it." He said with a smile.

She sat back down, but farther away from him.

"Hey, come here." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. "So, Zen then?"

"No..." She was still blushing.

"Oh. Who then?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "Can we please just watch the movie?" She avoided the question.


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the entire movie, Seven couldn't help but think about what MC said.

 _"Can we please just watch the movie?"_

She completely ignored his question. Did he make her feel uncomfortable somehow? Maybe it's not even a _guy_ that she likes, but Jaehee. He thought back to things she said before.

 _"Your behead is adorable."_

" _I just want you to take better care of yourself."_

" _Would you hold me?"_

 _"What happens when you get sick? Who will take care of you?"_

No, that couldn't be it. He ruled out that she was gay, but there was still some thoughts of it lingering in the back of his mind. He was so caught up in trying to figure her out though that he didn't notice that she was singing "Jack's Lament". One of the saddest songs in the movie.

"But who here would ever understand, that the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin, would tire of his crown. If they only understood. He'd give it all up if he only could. Oh, there's an empty place in my bones, that calls out for something unknown. The fame and praise come year after year, does nothing for these empty tears..." She sang as she kept her eyes on the television.

"Wow." Seven said.

She sat up and looked at him with a blushing face.

"I didn't know you could sing. That sounded great."

"Oh, thanks." She covered her face with his jacket sleeves.

"Why that song though? It's so sad."

"I don't know. Ever since I was a kid it's been my favorite song in the entire movie." Her voice was muffled.

"Hey, don't hide your face." He told her as he pulled her arms away.

Her face was as red as a beet. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny...?" She asked.

"Your face is so red. It's adorable." He said in between breaths.

She lightly smacked him on the arm, "Don't laugh! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, you're right." He calmed down. "What are you doing over there? Come back here."

"Make me." She teased as she stuck out her tongue.

"Well, it seems like _you're_ feeling better." He chuckled. "Sit next to me again. You don't want to leave me all by myself now, do you?" He teased.

"Hmm, maybe."

"You jerk." He laughed as he leaned toward her.

She leaned back as far as she could to where her neck was against the armrest. Seven leaned too far though. To stop himself from falling on top of her, he had to hold himself up with his hands resting on the same armrest her head was on.

"Oh, shit!" He exclaimed as he caught himself. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay..." She said quietly. She could feel her face turn red again so she turned her head away from him.

Then another thought popped into his head. Did she like him? No, that wasn't possible. She got along with everybody else as well and acted the same way in the chatroom as she did with him. But seeing her that way... Maybe there was something there.

He wanted to test it out without scaring her away. Just thinking about it was making his heart jump. He decided then that he didn't care anymore, he had to know.

He brought his face closer to hers and took her chin in his hand to turn her towards him. "You know, it's rude to not make eye contact with someone. Especially in this... situation."

She closed her eyes and brought her hands to her face, "What are you talking about, Seven? This... this was an accident. Plus, I'm sick. I'm afraid I'll cough in your face or something..." She lied.

"Sure, of course. Naturally. Still, you've been avoiding making eye contact with me all day." He leaned closer to her ear. "Is there any particular reason for that?"

"No!" She blurted. "I mean... you... Seven, what are you getting at?" He could tell she was getting nervous.

"Oh, don't play this game with me. Asking me to hold you? It's an obvious sign that you like me." He teased.

"I... I..." She sighed. "It was, huh?"

He stopped to listen to what she had to say.

"I was trying not to, since I'm sick and everything, but I _do_ like you. Which, kind of sucks actually because of your job and everything. You're always so busy."

He sat back down in his original spot and let her sit up as well.

"I um, I hope this doesn't ruin anything between us because this past day has been pretty awesome." She chuckled.

"No. It doesn't. Even if I _didn't_ like you, it wouldn't ruin anything between us." He told her. His teasing manner was gone and replaced with a soft and gentle one.

"So you like me?" MC asked.

"Well, I um..." His cheeks heated up.

"Aw, you're blushing." She laughed.

"Oh, shut up. So are you." He smiled.

"True." She smiled back.

"God. I hate that I love that stupid smile." He admitted.

"Oh, you mean _this_ one?" She smiled wider.

"Stop it or else I'll have to kiss it off of you." He laughed. He only realized what he said once the words left his mouth.

"What?" MC's expression changed from happy to sincere.

"I, um... I'll just go get some water." He walked over to the kitchen and could feel MC's stare burn into his back.

Suddenly, he felt warm arms around his stomach and a head against his back.

Neither of them knew what to say, so they stayed like that until Zen called.

"Uh, h-hey, Zen." Seven answered.

"Why are you talking like that? I _knew it_! You did something to her, didn't you? I swear, when you get back, I'm going to kick your ass!" He yelled over speakerphone.

MC laughed. "Zen, relax. Everything is fine. Nothing happened. Sort of..."

"What do you mean, 'sort of'? WHAT DID HE DO?"

"I didn't do anything!" Seven laughed. "She's just trying to make me look bad."

"That's not possible." She hugged him tighter.

"Oh. I see what's going on. Never mind then. I'll leave you guys to _hang out_." Zen said before hanging up.

They both laughed.

"Why was Zen so worried you were going to do something to me?" MC asked him.

"Oh, he's just always like that. It's a bit odd though, since he's always so forward."

"Oh, like _you weren't_ today?" She teased.

"Hey! That was different! I was trying to see if you liked me or not."

"Well, now you know the answer." She kissed his shoulderblade and sat back down on the couch.

/

I'm sorry that the ending is a bit weird and all. I didn't really know what to write but for those who were waiting for the next chapter, I didn't want to make them wait too long. I'm sorry that this is a bit rushed and that now Seven is more fanon than canon. Please leave some comments, though. I'd love to hear from you guys!


End file.
